1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to escalator apparatus which may be used not only by general passengers but also by a person on a wheelchair or by a handcart.
2. Description of the Related Art
An escalator apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-9828 must be of an increased height along its entire length for a special truck to horizontally maintain a plurality of steps and for a rail exclusively used to run such a truck. Thus, there has been a problem that it is impossible to modify an existing escalator apparatus to carry a wheelchair.
An escalator apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-8190 has a plurality of steps horizontally arranged from the outset. Thus, in the case where the sloping angle of the escalator apparatus is relatively gentle and the apparatus is to be installed for the same height, its installation size becomes relatively large.
Furthermore, in an escalator apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,207, a wheelchair carrying surface is formed by two steps. It is thus difficult for this escalator to carry a large size wheelchair or handcart.